


Change of Direction

by Aris Merquoni (ArisTGD)



Series: Directionless [2]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Directedverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-11
Updated: 2007-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisTGD/pseuds/Aris%20Merquoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a universe where most everyone is a dom or a sub, learning you don't fit into the category you thought you did--or maybe not even a category at all--can come as a shock. Chase had such a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Direction

**Author's Note:**

> Many, many props to [](http://damned-colonial.livejournal.com/profile)[**damned_colonial**](http://damned-colonial.livejournal.com/) for getting my dialect moved to the correct part of the globe. This story (as Directionless) takes place in the universe created by [](http://helenish.livejournal.com/profile)[**helenish**](http://helenish.livejournal.com/) for her SG:A story Take Clothes Off As Directed.

Robert stepped back and surveyed his handiwork with a smirk. "How's it feel?"

Dani tugged at the rope around her wrists and tried to unbend her legs. He'd put her on his bed face down with her arms crossed behind her before he'd started tying; she couldn't get any leeway to squirm.

"Not bad," she finally said grudgingly. "How long does it take to get out of?"

Grinning, he grabbed the correct loop, flipped the end back through, and tugged. The complicated bind unwrapped itself and the hemp hissed across Dani's wrists and ankles without complaint.

"Nice." She propped herself up on her elbow. "You'll have to teach me that one."

"Sure thing," he said. He dropped the rope on the bed and flopped down next to her as she started pulling the line through her fingers.

"This is really nice stuff," she said. "Your next sub's gonna love it. Where'd you get this?"

He shrugged. "Dad's got a couple of reels of the stuff."

She nodded, and stared at her hands. Then she pushed herself to her hands and knees and crawled off the other side of the bed, still dragging the rope. "Okay, my turn. Get over here."

Rob followed her, over to the side of his bed where his floor was still mostly clean. The side of his room closest the door was a fortress of dirty laundry, sports mags, soft drink cans, and other targets for unwary feet. Dani kicked his cricket pads further under the bed and nodded at a clear space by the corner of the frame. "Okay, sit down and cross your arms behind your back."

"Are you going to just ask your sub to do that?" he asked as he sat down and did as she instructed. "Or are you going to trick her into the right place and then get out the rope?"

"That's my problem," Dani said, flushing slightly. "You're going to cooperate so I can practice these knots. Lean forward a bit."

The rope went around his wrists four or five times, crossing his hands enough to keep his shoulders pulled back, slightly uncomfortable. She strapped him to the bed's frame, wrapped the end of the line once around his waist.

He could smell her hair as she leaned forward, grass and sweat from football practice, and he jerked back a bit as he realized with a sudden tug that the snug sensation of the rope around his waist felt... real, suddenly, more solid than he'd ever noticed when they'd practiced like this before, and the pressure she exerted on the cord around his wrists was pulling him backwards again, and he felt suddenly very exposed, like he'd been prepared for some kind of sacrifice. He attempted to pull his wrists apart surreptitiously, found he couldn't move his hands at all. Actually couldn't. She could do... well, anything to him, and he couldn't do more than kick back, a little.

He was aware, sharply, of his erection pushing sideways in his pants, painful. He didn't want to think about that. He tried not to wince.

"Nothing across the chest?" he asked as she finished tying the knot at the small of his back, trying to put it from his mind.

"Nah," she said, perching on the balls of her feet and grinning at him, eye-level. "See, this way, if she's wearing a button-down shirt," she plucked at the front buttons of his, "she can't stop me from taking it off."

Her fingers pressed down against his breastbone, and he hissed on the inhale, and then tried to stop breathing, because breathing seemed to be what was causing the fluttering feeling somewhere behind his ribs, and he was certain that Dani could feel it there with her hand pressed the way it was. He looked up, and she was staring at him, a weird expression on her face, hand unmoving.

"Yeah," he finally said, then had to inhale again, and it didn't sound right at all. "Yeah, uh, couldn't stop you."

"Yeah," she said, quiet.

His lips tasted funny, which let him know he'd licked them; he hadn't been aware of the motion. Dani was staring at him, still, and then she very carefully leaned forward, tilted her head, and then her lips were pressed against his, just brushing, and he couldn't see because he'd closed his eyes but he could tilt his head back and press against her mouth and her hand was still on his chest but her other hand came around and grabbed the back of his neck and he tried to reach up and hold her but the rope around his wrists held him tight and the moan he made startled both of them, and she sat back fast enough that she fell over sideways, catching herself with her hand and looking wide-eyed at him while trying to catch her breath. His breath. Trying to catch his breath. Oh, _fuck_.

Slowly, she got to her feet, then knelt, straddling his legs, hands on his shoulders. He hoped she would kiss him again. It burned up and down the back of his brain like wildfire. Her hands moved slowly to his collar, pulling apart the next button on his shirt, before she asked, "Do you want this, Rob?"

The words came out in a tumbled breath, "Oh fuck yes Dani _please_\--"

She gave up on his shirt, fumbled her own pants off and then tugged at his. He slid down as far as he could until the rope chafed at his waist and his shoulders were killing him, and she sank onto him and oh fuck so hot so tight and she wouldn't let him move and her lips were on his and he had to let her had to submit to her oh God so hot--his feet scrabbled for purchase on the floor and she dug her fingers into his hair and said "Stop moving" and he stopped right where he was, left leg bent foot flat and right leg out at an angle, she had his shirt off now and was biting along his collarbone and he kept not being able to move his arms and wanting to hold her and offering his chest up nipples bit teeth tongue ahh so good so good, her lips back on his her tongue can't fight her control her hands the sweat taste oh fuck salt in eyes blink back pain shock grinding hips and oh shit her mouth on his forehead benediction can't think stop going to she hasn't said permission _fuck_ want to follow that bright bright spark upwards arching her teeth her breath her whisper "Come for me Rob, I want you to" bright bright burning GOD--

Sweat in his eyes. Blink. Shoulders hurt.

Dani was sitting next to him now, legs wrapped around his waist, under the rope, and her arms around him, under his shirt. He groaned and tugged on the rope, and this time she reached for the knots and untied them, hemp hissing off his wrists until he fell forward, and she wrapped her arms around him again and buried her face in his neck.

Fuck. Suddenly, he didn't want to be touching _anyone_. He pushed Dani away, climbed to his feet, pulled his underwear and his pants back on. There wasn't really anywhere else to go after that. He wound up climbing onto his bed and curling up, staring steadfastly at his locked and barricaded door.

"Rob?" Dani said, sounding worried. "I'm sorry..."

He wanted to say something. He also wanted to throw up. He settled for taking deep breaths and flinching when Dani climbed up next to him.

Without looking, he said, "Was it good for you, too?"

"Shit, Rob," she said. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," he said shortly.

She reached out, touched his shoulder gingerly. He pulled away. She sighed, grabbed his shoulder, and forced him back on the bed until he had to look up at her. "C'mon, Rob. Talk to me."

He swallowed hard, then said, "Yeah, you're right, I'm not--I just subbed for my best friend, I'm freaking out a little."

"Yeah?" She ran her hand through her hair, made it stand up on end in sweat-slicked prickles. "And?"

"And?" He scowled. "And? Dani, I'm a dom. I'm not supposed to feel like that--to want to get tied up. It's not supposed to feel so..." he shuddered. "... fucking good..."

She rolled her eyes. "So you did enjoy it. Good. I'd wondered, what with the, y'know, you nearly passing out from orgasm."

"Fuck."

"No, seriously, so you're a switch, so what?" She shrugged. "Big deal."

"It's a big deal to me!" he snapped.

"Yeah? So you get your rocks off being tied up. There has to be something to it, or subs wouldn't like it, right?"

He shook his head. "Yeah, but doms aren't supposed to--_you_ don't get off from it."

"No, I don't," she said, "but I don't think you're fucked up for it."

"Yeah, but--"

"Being a switch doesn't mean you're fucked up." When he opened his mouth again, she cut him off, "Or a pervert."

"Sort of does."

Dani glared at him. "You're not a pervert, Rob."

"But--"

"You're _not_."

He took a deep breath, then another. Dani's hand was hot and tense on his shoulder, her expression almost angry. "I... yeah, I guess you're right," he said weakly.

"Honestly, Rob." She pulled her hand away. "You've gotta take yourself more seriously."

He groaned and rubbed at his eyes with the heels of his hands. It didn't make him feel any better, but got rid of a little of the oppressive tingling in his skull. Dani flopped down next to him again and started playing with his hair, gingerly.

He swatted at her fingers. "I'm not actually a sub."

"I... sorry." She shrugged. "I don't know what else to do."

"Oh." He turned to look at her. She pulled the corners of her mouth back in an apologetic grimace. "I... yeah, okay."

Dani edged closer hesitantly, like he was going to lash out again, then slipped one arm behind his neck and wrapped the other across his chest, letting him curl up against her. It felt good. Secure. Warm.

"Better?" she asked after a minute.

"Yeah," he admitted.

"Good," she said. "Because I'm going to call you tomorrow having a huge fucking panic attack of my own about this, and you're going to have to listen to me."

He chuckled and relaxed into the cuddling a little more. "Fine," he said. "Not until tomorrow?"

"Not until tomorrow," she agreed. Her breath tickled his ear.

They were quiet for a minute as he let the racing panic in his veins curl up in his stomach and start to dissolve.

"Rob?" she said softly.

"Yeah?"

"If you want... if you want to do this again--or even if you don't," she said quickly, "I'll.. I mean, I won't tell anyone. I promise."

He looked up at her. Her expression was too close to really focus on, but her eyes were nervously flickering back and forth across his face. "Thanks," he said. "I... thanks."

"'Course," she said. "Can't turn down a friend in need, can I?" She ducked her head against his shoulder, then looked up with a shy grin. "'Specially when that friend looks really hot all tied up."

He laughed. "So it wasn't just me."

She hugged him tighter for a second. "Right."

"Thanks," he said again. And after another deep breath, "Yeah, I... probably will want to try this again."

"With real safewords next time."

He shivered. "Yeah. I mean--not that I don't trust you, it's--"

"Yeah." She nodded. "I'd feel better, too."

Deep, cleansing breaths. His heart rate was slowing down. The universe was realigning itself, slowly. He twisted until he could cover the arm Dani'd thrown across his chest with his own and squeeze her hand.

"I'm serious about that panic attack tomorrow," she said.

"I know," he said. He squeezed her hand again. "I'll be here. Promise."


End file.
